Songs of Young Justice
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Song fics of the Young Justice couples: Chalant, AquaRocket, Spitfire and SuperMartian. Watch as these couples fight crime; separated or just having simple fun. Will consists of all genres. *Better than sounds please read and review*
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: I'm Already There

A/N: Song fic. Pairings are Kaldur/Rocket, Connor/ M'gann, Dick Grayson/ Zatanna, and Artemis/ Wally. Some fics might consists of all pairings or one, two or three. Song lyrics will have '...' those marks around them.

...

'He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room just to hear he say "I love you" one more time'

Connor, Dick, Wally and Kaldur were on a mission in Italy and they weren't happy as they were missing their loves. So Dick had an idea- call them.

So that's what they did.

"Hello?" All the girls say.

"It's me." The guys reply.

"Wally/ Dick/ Connor/ Kaldur?" They say relieved.

"I miss you." The guys tell them.

"Don't worry. Besides I love you, you know that right?"

'But when he heard the sound of the kids laughin' in the background he had to wipe a tear from his eye'

The four teenage boys could hear laughter in the background of their calls. Apparently the League was able to defeat Savage and Klarion and was throwing a party to celebrate.

...

'A little voice came on the phone said "Daddy when you coming home" he said the first thing that came to his mind I'm already there take a look around'

"So when are you guys coming home?" Raquel asks Kaldur.

"I'm already there." He said as it was the first thing that came to his mind.

'I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind I'm your imaginary friend and I know I'm in your prayers'

"I wish you were here next to me Dick." Zatanna says.

"I know. But don't worry I'll be with you no matter how far apart we are." He reassures.

...

'Oh I'm already there. She got back on the phone said I really miss you darling don't worry about the kids they'll be alright. Wish I was in your arms lying right there beside you but I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight'

"I'll be the first one there, don't worry so much babe." Wally tells her.

"I know. I just wish I was there. I mean my father isn't exactly nice- especially if Jade and I have boyfriends."

"We can handle him. Besides you'll be in my dreams tonight."

...

'And I'll gently kiss your lips touch you with my fingertips so turn out the lights and close your eyes'

As all four we sleeping Kaldur, Wally and Dick secretly held some jealousy as they all knew that M'gann was using her powers to communicate with Connor and they were probably having a make-out session til they woke up.

'I'm already there don't make a sound I'm the beat in your heart I'm the moonlight shining down I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there until the end can you feel the love that we share oh I'm already there. We may be a thousand miles apart but I'll be with you wherever you are'

Wally and Artemis hated being a thousand plus miles apart but both knew that the speedster would instantly be by her side if she needed him to be.

...

'I'm already there take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind'

Zatanna was outside of the Cave watching the sunset on a breezy fall day. Dick and the others have been gone for a month and a half. She missed and closed her eyes and when she opened it was dark out and the only light came from the moon.

"Please come home soon Dick." She whispers to herself.

"Who says I wasn't her already?" She hears. She looks around but doesn't see anything. It must've been the wind she concluded.

...

'And I'll be there until the end can you feel the love that we share. Oh I'm already there'

The following week the girls were in the living room of the Cave with blindfolds on. The League said that they had a surprise.

'Oh I'm already there'

When the blindfolds were removed the girls instantly ran to their boyfriends who were in front of them.

No more dreaming of them dying or meeting someone else because their boyfriends were there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beautiful Stranger (Spitfire/ Chalant)

'Haven't we met? You're some kind of beautiful stranger you could be good for me I've had a taste for danger'

Wally and Zatanna didn't get it. They were drawn to Artemis and Robin, but why? Wally's always going after girls- especially bad girls, but Zatanna? It made no sense.

'If I'm smart then I'll run away but I'm not so I guess I'll stay Heaven forbid I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger'

Zatanna Zatara was a smart girl. She mastered her magic skills at three and at school she was a double Honors student. But when it came to Dick Grayson she felt so dumb. Everytime she was teamed up with Dick she wanted to run off but she couldn't, and she didn't know why.

'I looked into your eyes and my world came tumbling down you're the devil in disguise that's why I'm singing this song'

Wally was looking in Artemis' eyes as she claimed Sportsmaster as her father. When she admitted it he felt like his world had just ended and that she might be the devil in disguise.

'To know you is to love you. You're everywhere I go and everybody knows'

Zatanna's father, Zatara, had told her that getting to know someone also meant getting to love them. She didn't want that. But as time went on she knew she was in love with Dick as his face kept appearing to her.

'To love you is to be part of you. I've paid for you with tears and swallowed all my pride'

Wally loved Artemis and cried when Luther had put her unconscious. He had stayed by her side while she was in the medical bay. He swallowed his pride when she woke up and asked what had happened.

'Da-da-da-dum-da-dum-da-dum da da da- da dum beautiful stranger. Da-da-da-dum-da- dum da da da- da dum beautiful stranger'

Zatanna and Wally hummed as they danced with Artemis and Dick at Bruce's and Diana's/ Oliver's and Dinah's wedding.

'If I'm smart then I'll run away but I'm not so I guess I'll stay; haven't you heard I fell in love with a beautiful stranger'

Wally always thought that he was smart but when it came to Artemis he felt like he was a dumb four year old. His friends from school even tried to set him up on dates but he always told them that he fell in love with a beautiful stranger.

'I looked into your face my heart was dancing all over the place'

Wally and Zatanna looked at Artemis' and Dick's faces as the archer and son of Batman were dancing with them. They couldn't even hear the music as their heart beats were loud they wondered if anyone else could hear them.

'I'd like to change my point of view if I could just forget about you'

At their school Zatanna and Wally tried to forget about the people that captured their hearts but that didn't happen as their faces clouded their minds. And they knew their points of view would change on being superheroes too.

'I looked into your eyes and my world came tumbling down'

Richard Grayson was nervous when he met the young magician girl and his world tumbled down when Batman, under Savage's control, knocked her unconscious and broke her arm.

'You're the devil in disguise that's why I'm singing this song to you'

Artemis was singing to herself as she made spaghetti for dinner and her thoughts went to that red head devil of a speedster. Why did he have to be so cute?

'I've paid for you with tears and swallowed all my pride'

Artemis and Zatanna watched as their boyfriends chased Joker around Gotham and had horror on their faces as the boys fell two or four stories.

Five years later the boys swallowed their prides and finally asked the girls to marry them. After years of prolonging the proposals the guys finally decided to do it as they didn't want to lose their beautiful strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not ready to make nice (SuperMartian, Aquarocket, Chalant and Spitfire)

A/N: Wow. Last time I updated was September 2. Wow. And it's September 20.

...

'Forgive? Sounds good. Forget? Not sure I could. They say time heals everything but I'm still waiting.'

Raquel, Artemis, Dick and Conner couldn't believe it. Their boyfriends/ girlfriends were killed by Sportsmaster. How could he do that? Especially to his daughter.

A few months after their deaths they wanted to forgive the assassin as they didn't see the point in being angry. But how could they forget that horrible night that the loves of their lives, their fiancés were murdered?

'I'm through with dout. There's nothing left for me to figure out. I've paid a price and I'll keep paying.'

They hated the assassin. After the murders they kept wondering if maybe their loves were secretly alive even though they knew different. They didn't need to figure it out anymore.

Sportsmaster killed M'gann, Wally, Zatanna and Kaldur. And they felt like they were still paying the price for their deaths. A price that could never be paid.

'I'm not ready to make nice I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go 'round and 'round and 'round."

A few years after M'gann's, Wally's, Zatanna's and Kaldur's deaths Artemis, Dick, Raquel and Conner were still angry. They wanted nothing more than to see Lawrence Crock die for the lives he had taken.

'It's too late to make it right I probably wouldn't if I could. Cause I'm still mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should. I know you said can't you just get over it? It changed my whole world around and I kinda like it.'

It was too late. Too late for Dick, Raquel, Artemis and Conner to tell Zatanna, Kaldur, Wally and M'gann that they love them.

When Artemis' father came to visit her and her mom she attacked him and he asked why couldn't she just get over Wally? Artemis replied that he had taken the love of her life away.

'I made my bed and I sleep like a baby with no regrets and I don't mind sayin' it's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her daughter to hate a perfect stranger.'

At the time of Kaldur's death Raquel had been pregnant. She had a daughter that had her fathers eyes and hair color. She had two brown streaks to represent her mother. Eventually Raquel told her daughter why her father wasn't around so from that day on Kailey had hated Sportsmaster.

'And how in the world can the words that I said send somebody so over the edge that they'd write me a letter saying that I better shut up and sing or my life will be over.'

Lawrence Crock, now retired, had gotten a letter in the mail from his eldest daughter, Jade, stating that if he ever came back into their lives his was going to end.

'I'm not ready to make nice I'm not ready to back down I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go 'round and 'round and 'round it's too late to make it right I probably wouldn't if I could.'

Over the years Dick, Artemis, Conner and Raquel were still mad a Sportsmaster. And they all knew if he had the chance to fix things he wouldn't- not even for his daughter who still had nightmares that she would still wake up in the middle of the night and scream.

'Cause I'm mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should, I'm not ready to make nice I'm not ready to back down I'm still mad as hell.'

Dick, Artemis, Raquel and Conner weren't the only ones angry- so was the League. Four protégés were killed and left the other four a complete wreck. And the whole League was angry at Sportsmaster and upset like their former protégés- including Superman who now thought of Conner like a son.

'And I don't have time to go 'round and 'round and 'round. It's too late to make it right I probably wouldn't if I could 'cause I'm still mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should.'

Dick, Artemis, Raquel and Conner knew that Zatanna, Wally, Kaldur and M'gann wouldn't want them to always stay angry at Sportsmaster forever, but what could they do? They wanted to forgive and forget but couldn't as they felt it meant erasing away Zatanna's, Kaldur's, Wally's and M'gann's memories.

'Forgive? Sounds good. Forget? I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything.'

It has now been fifteen years since Sportsmaster killings and tearing up the Team. And yet they, along with the rest of the league, were still waiting for the wounds to heal- but they figured it might never happen.

'But I'm still waiting.'

They still waited. Even though they knew they weren't coming back they still waited as this was just some simulation or big nightmare and they would wake up with Zatanna, M'gann, Kaldur and Wally still being there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: She Never Cried In Front Of Me (past La'gaan and M'gann current SuperMartian) 10. 14. 14

'It's 7:35 she's someone elses wife. And I can get on with my life. And that thrills me.'

He had gotten a notice in the mail. They wanted him there but he didn't go. He wanted to get on with his life not have his heart suffer at the very sight of her.

'She married him today, her daddy gave the bride away. I hear a tear rolled down her face and that kills me. Cause now I, can see why she's finally crying.'

He was upset that they had gotten married today. Today of all days. After it was over Tim and Cassie came by and told him that she was crying as J'onn was walking her down the isle.

'How was I supposed to know that she was slowly letting go? If I was putting her through hell...Hell, I couldn't tell. She could've given me a sign and opened up my eyes. How was I supposed to see? She never cried in front of me.'

M'gann had been drifting. He didn't know why and she hardly showed any emotions. But she never gave him a sign that she was unhappy. He thought that maybe if she did then...then they would still be together.

'Yeah maybe I might've changed it's hard for me to say. But the story's still the same and it's a sad one. And I'll always believe if she ever did cry for me they were tears that you can't see you know the bad ones. And now I can see why she's finally crying.'

Some days, when they were together, he would go over to her home and see that her eyes were red and puffy. She lied and said that it was from nightmares not from him. So when he heard she cried at the altar he could see why.

'How was I supposed to know she was slowly letting go? If I was putting her through hell...Hell, I couldn't tell. She could've given me a sign and opened up my eyes. How was I supposed to see? She never cried in front of me.'

He hated it. He wanted to go back and have a redo of what they had. He wanted her but he couldn't have her.

'Without a doubt, I know now how it outta be cause she's gone and it's wrong and it bothers me. Tomorrow I'll still be asking myself: How was I supposed to know she was slowly letting go? If I was putting her through hell...Hell, I couldn't tell.'

He knew that - without a doubt - that she was happy with him. With Conner. But it bothers him that she's married to that clone it felt wrong that she was with him. But there was nothing he could do. And day after day (since their breakup) he would still ask himself the same question: How was he supposed to know?

'She could've given me a sign and opened up my eyes. How was I supposed to see? How was I supposed to see? She never cried in front of me. Well, I couldn't tell.'

Even though she married Conner ten years ago - and have a few kids - he wondered what would've happened if she had given him a sign that she wasn't happy. But since she never cried never gave any emotions he never knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heart made up on you (Cassie and Tim) 10. 18. 14

'Got my heart made up on you,'

Cassie didn't know when it had happened. But she fell. Fell in love - with Tim Drake.

'Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh. You said what you said when words are like knives its hard to forget. But something in my head wouldn't reset can't give up on us yet. No, woah.'

Tim's words hurt Cassie like knives were everywhere in her body. "I'm dating this girl - Stephanie Brown." After he said that Cassie said that she had to go home them she cried in her room. This was reality. She told herself. People don't always get what they want.

'Your love was so real it pulled me in just like a magnetic field I'd let you go but something's taking the wheel yeah it's taking the wheel.'

When their hands first touched she felt sparks; but kept it to herself. She had to he was with Stephanie.

'Oh, my mind says, no you're no good for me you're not good but my heart's made up on you'

She didn't hate Stephanie she was jealous. Jealous because Stephanie got everything even Tim.

'My body can't take what you give to me what you give got my heart made up on you oh oh oh'

Cassie couldn't take it. She and Tim were always getting paired up for missions and she hated that, when there was going to be an explosion or something of that sort, Tim would cover her body with his. And it pained her because she would want to kiss him but she couldn't.

'Got my heart made up on you I should be making a break up all night thinking I'm planning my escape and now I'm back at your place oh, no'

Cassie had to bring Tim to her home since they had a project for school. After he would leave at night Cassie would often find herself awake thinking about Tim.

Tim had gone to Stephanie's house after he had left Cassie's. He needed to end things. He was only using Stephanie to make Cassie jealous and when he would see her in the halls his hand intertwined with Stephanie's he would see a pained expression. She just couldn't do that to either of them anymore.

'Woah o-o-o my mind says, no you're no good for me you're not good but my heart's made up on you my body can't take what you give to me'

Tim was finally going to tell Cassie that him and Stephanie were over when a mission came up. He was excited since he was always paired up with Cassie but was disappointed when she got paired with Barbara and he was with Jaime.

'What you give got my heart made up on you oh oh oh got my heart made up on you'

Tim was starting to get jealous. Cassie and Jaime were going on missions together for the last few weeks and was starting to think that both were developing feelings for each other.

'Look what you did, what you did what you're doing to me. You got me searching for the words, like a silent movie I can't breathe, I can't see you're so out of control. But baby honestly my hands are up, I'm letting go'

Both Tim and Cassie were wrecks. They missed being around each other. They hardly see each other at school so when they went on missions together they were happy; but since they got different partners they were different. They look like they've hardly slept in months.

'Go go go go go go go'

Go. That's what Dick had told them when they thought that the Cave and Watchtower had been infiltrated and they had to get rid of The Light. Tim and Cassie worried about each other when they were assigned to different areas.

'Got my heart made up on you my mind says, no you're not good for me you're not good but my heart's made up on you. My body can't take what you give to me what you give, got my heart made up on you'

It was homecoming. Tim went (mostly because Dick talked him into it) and Cassie was home. She didn't see a point in going; seeing the happy couples...it only served as a reminder of what she didn't have.

'My body can't take what you give to me what give, got my heart made up on you oh oh oh,'

After a few months of not seeing each other the Team and the League realized that Tim and Cassie were practically dead (metaphorically speaking) without the other. So both were happy when they were told that they were going to be partners again.

'My mind says no (oh oh oh) got my heart made up on you (oh oh oh) up on you, (oh oh oh) up on you (oh oh oh) yeah aye aye (oh oh oh).'

A few months after being partners again Cassie ran to Tim on the Watchtower (and kissed him) after they got back from their individual missions. When he asked what the kiss was about she told him that she loves him; in which she told him that Wally was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Waiting for Superman (SuperMartian) 12. 2. 14

A/N: I have not updated in practically a month (and a half?) anyway, the last chapter was a little exception chapter as WonderBird got stuck in my head for some reason, plus I felt like the song kinda fit them. So, I might not update as often as I will be playing soccer (first time ever) with my high school, plus I have finals/ mid-terms coming up. Enjoy and please review.

...

'She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away. She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days, she says: "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late he got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape." She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane and she smiles, oh they she smiles.'

M'gann watched as the taxi driver left leaving her at her uncle J'onn's apartment. That was her little safe haven after Conner told her what she has become.

As she waters the plants she tells herself (and she's been telling this to herself after Connor explained their break-up) that one day Connor will come back. He'll save her from (the supposed) monster she has become.

She then looks out the window and sees the clouds spelling out her name like Superman once did for Lois. But that was impossible as Connor cannot fly. Rubbing her eyes she no longer sees her name. She smiles at the thought of her and Connor from when they were together.

'She's talking to angels, counting the stars making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart; waiting for Superman to pick her up in his arms yeah, in arms yeah. Waiting for Superman.'

As she looked at every car that passed by she would make a wish. Each one the same: She wanted Connor to rescue her.

She remembers when she first danced when the new sidekicks came in. As she remembers she starts to break down. She really needed Connor to bring her back to reality.

'She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse; nothing's making sense. She's been chasing an answer a sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis. She says: "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late. He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day." She says: "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this." Left without a kiss. Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah.'

When Black Manta captured her she caught a glimpse of Connor's messy black hair. She then begins to think that he has come to save her, even if he is a little bit late.

'She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers, she falling apart waiting for Superman to pick her up in his arms yeah, in his arms yeah. She's waiting for Superman.'

While she was underwater to help restore Kaldur back to normal she starts to fall even more apart.

She never realized that Connor was right. She always did put her victims in a vegetative state. And also didn't realize that they were hard to bring back (if they could) until she had to start doing it to bring back a former friend.

'To lift her up and take her anywhere. Show her love and climbing through the air; save her now, before it's too late tonight oh like the speed of light and she smiles,'

Connor was worried out of his mind (even if he didn't show it (around La'gaan)). If only he had showed her love and tried to help her sooner...

All he wanted was to go to her like Flash and hold her. Hold her and never let go.

'She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars making a wish on a passing car, she's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart waiting for Superman to pick her up in his arms yeah, oh in his arms yeah, she's waiting for Superman,"

She wanted to feel his muscular arms wrapped securely around her waist. Tell her everything was going to be alright and give a slight glare to those around them so they knew to leave her alone.

'To lift her up and take her anywhere show her love and climbing through the air. Save her now before it's too late tonight. She's waiting for Superman.'

Connor was glad when the team was back at the Cave with M'gann, Artemis and Kaldur. He was glad to see that she was safe and unharmed. He was also glad that they (and by they he means how fast the Team got him to M'gann) before anything bad did happen to her.

As everyone else went to bed M'gann caught the back of Connor's head. She wanted to make amends. But if she wanted amends with Connor than she'll have to break it off with La'gaan, something she was more than happy to do.


End file.
